


Communication Breakdown

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between Hyukjae and Kyuhyun turn for the worse when they struggle to communicate what they want, so in steps Donghae to help. Needless to say, things go wrong very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaseofnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/gifts).



 

 

 

As the living room TV suddenly blared out the sound of someone dying, along with Kyuhyun’s deep satisfying chuckle and Donghae’s huff of exasperation, it resulted in Hyukjae to slosh some of the ramen he was cooking at hearing the noise.

 

He glowered at the doorway of the kitchen and controlled his stirring as he listened to Donghae and Kyuhyun mess around on the gaming system that the younger male had hooked up that evening.

 

Donghae was steadily growing irritated and petty as Kyuhyun continued to beat him at whatever game they were playing, and Hyukjae wondered why the male even bothered when he knew what the outcome would be.

 

“You killed me!” Donghae yelled accusingly, and Hyukjae heard the sound of a controller hitting the wooden flooring, probably Donghae’s by the sound of the male’s irritated tone.

 

“You were in the way of my shot,” Kyuhyun commented nonchalantly, and Hyukjae abandoned his stirring to quickly tiptoe to the kitchen doorway to spy on the situation in the living room.

 

Donghae was sulking on the sofa, far away from Kyuhyun and his fallen controller whilst the younger male’s attention was on the TV as he flicked through the menu on the game.

 

“We’re on the same team,” Donghae hissed at the maknae, and threw the small sofa cushion at him.

 

Hyukjae retreated back to the stove as Kyuhyun retaliated by launching two pillows back.

 

Hyukjae focused his attention on cooking his meal, shaking his head slightly as he blocked out the noises of Kyuhyun and Donghae fighting with each other.

 

A few seconds later, he heard a loud bang echo throughout the apartment.

 

His hand tightened around his wooden chopsticks as he heard Kyuhyun’s deep moan of discomfort.

 

“Will you two behave and act your ages?!” Heechul’s voice snapped as he came closer towards the kitchen, and Hyukjae turned his head to see the much older male entering the room with an annoyed expression.

 

“Control your pet,” Heechul muttered to Hyukjae as he moved to claim a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

 

Hyukjae frowned at Heechul’s words and turned the stove dials down with one hand, while the other reached over to grab the bowl he had gotten out before he had started cooking.

 

“It’s not like they’re truly annoying you,” Hyukjae muttered as he slopped his cooked meal into the bowl. “They are your favourites after all,” he finished as he placed the pan in the sink, ready to be washed after he was done eating.

 

Something bounced off his head, he and glowered at the male who just threw his water bottle top at him.

 

“Not the point,” Heechul says.

 

Hyukjae rolled his eyes as he moved to sit at the kitchen table. “Why are you even up here?” he asks as he sits down.

 

“I was bored and came here from work,” Heechul shrugs as he too sits down. “Aren’t you worried?”

 

“About what?” Hyukjae says as he blows on the noodles before eating them.

 

“That carnage is happening in your precious living room,” Heechul smiles, the sound of Kyuhyun and Donghae bickering growing louder.

 

Hyukjae stares. “I’m not their mother,” he says with a mouth full.

 

“No but you are sleeping with one of them.”

 

Hyukjae chokes on his noodles, cheeks bright red as Heechul smirks.

 

“How-”

 

“I’m observant,” Heechul says casually as Hyukjae gawks at him. “It also could be that I saw Kyuhyun sneak you a kiss a few weeks ago.”

 

Hyukjae drops his chopsticks, both clattering into his bowl. “You can’t say anything!” he hisses to the older man.

 

Heechul rolls his eyes. “Dur. I kept it quiet all this time, haven’t I?”

 

Hyukjae sags against his chair. “Kyuhyun likes it a secret for now, and I want to respect his wish,” he warns, still not truly believing the male.

 

“Damn it, Kyuhyun!” they hear Donghae bellow, which is quickly followed by running feet, and they both look in time to see Kyuhyun fly past the kitchen door with Donghae following him quickly, but not in time as the door to Kyuhyun’s room slams shut.

 

Hyukjae feels a tension headache come on as Donghae pounds on Kyuhyun’s door.

 

“They’re literally kids,” he sighs, and Heechul snorts.

 

“And you’ve dated one, and seeing the other.”

 

Hyukjae kicks ‘accidently’ smacks Heechul’s head for the comment as he hurries to stop his best friend from breaking down a door.

 

 

 

“We’re going to split into teams,” the MC explains over the screams of their fans, and Hyukjae immediately eyes the line up of his members to estimate who will go where for the game they’re about to play.

 

“Team Ugly and Team Handsome!” the MC continues and Hyukjae scoffs, shaking his head at the idea, already knowing which team he’ll be lumbered into.

 

As expected, himself, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and Yesung were Team Ugly, and Team Handsome consisted of Kangin, Siwon, Donghae, and Leeteuk.

 

And they were to go first.

 

As they went to line up, Hyukjae’s nerves began to go into overdrive as he discreetly eyed his boyfriend standing next to him, looking calm.

 

Feeling Yesung clap his shoulder and not so subtly pointing at his source of current distress, Hyukjae could have kicked him.

 

As the game began, Hyukjae didn’t have time to even think before Kyuhyun was coming close, the paper ready to be transferred via their lips to him.

 

At the first pressure of feeling Kyuhyun’s blocked mouth against his desperately sucking one, it almost threw Hyukjae off, but his competitive nature kicked right in and he was able to compose himself to pass the paper to Yesung.

 

But as the game progressed, Hyukjae began to struggle.

 

Hyukjae had only naturally grasped the back of Kyuhyun’s neck to get the paper and had immediately rebuked himself for the slip, but Kyuhyun didn’t have to touch or hold him when passing the paper too! It was driving Hyukjae insane!

 

It was making him so flustered that he became the black hole of the group, dropping the paper or having Yesung forcefully suck at his mouth so he could get a good grip on the paper, and also to fluster him further.

 

When the time got almost to the end and Yesung tried to actually kiss him to get the reaction from the fans, Hyukjae was so glad for it to end, even though the sight of Kyuhyun looking at him with those brown eyes with the piece of paper sucked to his lips made Hyukjae want to coo but also ravage him.

 

As the other team started, Hyukjae was relieved to see that Donghae was that team’s black hole; he found it hilarious the amount of times Donghae and Siwon brushed lips.

 

As he forces himself away as the urge to sabotage his friends’ rises, he naturally stands beside Kyuhyun as they watch the madness continue.

 

When he feels a light brush against his lower back, he sobers up as he peeks at Kyuhyun to see the male’s hand dropping to his side again.

 

That little sneaky touch sent Hyukjae’s tummy fluttering, his cheeks warming.

 

He tries to hide his giddy smile.

 

 

 

Before long, they announced their relationship to the group, and the response was part shocked and part normal.

 

Apparently a few of the members never pictured him and Hyukjae together, Siwon was devastated because he loved lavishing Kyuhyun with affection, much to Kyuhyun’s frustration and Hyukjae’s amusement. After assuring the group that nothing out in the public view will change, in other words, him and Hyukjae would act as casual as they do anyway and leave the fans more focused on the winning ‘couple’ in their eyes.

 

“So I still have to put up with you?” Donghae complains loudly from where he’s sitting in the living room.

 

Hyukjae announces for their next tour he’s performing alone and Donghae’s quick to take back his complaint.

 

Kyuhyun finds himself relaxing, the worry of how the members and management would react had been pressing down on him for a while, so he was relieved to know nothing was going to change.

 

So they take another step in their relationship without hiding anymore from their friends and family; they just have to hide from their fans, just for a little while longer.

 

 

 

They’ve been together over a year now, and Hyukjae has noticed a slight change in his partner.

 

Once over they would be giddy and ridiculous with each whenever they showed affection to each other, proper love birds, but over the last month or so, Hyukjae’s noticed that Kyuhyun has become distant with him.

 

Having come back from his and Donghae’s tour in Japan, Hyukjae did try to spend more time with Kyuhyun, but the male was busy learning tap dancing for his new upcoming musical, and he was always away from the dorm with that and his Radio Star recordings.

 

Hyukjae slumped down next his brat of a best friend and sighed loudly to get his attention.

 

“What?” Donghae asks distractedly as he gawps at the TV, watching the weekend music programmes.

 

“You’re too old to be lusting after them,” Hyukjae sniffs as the girl group performs.

 

“I can look, can’t I?” Donghae retorts, not blinking.

 

Hyukjae purposely jabs his elbow into the male’s side as he gets comfortable, causing him to hiss and glare at him.

 

“Seriously, what?” Donghae says as he nips Hyukjae for the painful jab.

 

Hyukjae evades it. “Have you noticed anything about Kyuhyun lately?”

 

“Didn’t he cut his hair?”

 

Hyukjae slaps him, causing the male to squawk at the hit. “What?!”

 

“I meant,” Hyukjae stresses, frustrated, “do you think something is bothering him?”

 

“Dude, he’s working himself into the ground because he has two left feet when it comes to picking up a routine fast enough,” Donghae comments, and moves quickly to avoid being smacked again.

 

“You’re such a jerk I don’t know why he even worships you,” Hyukjae growls out.

 

“It’s the face,” Donghae grins, nonplussed.

 

Hyukjae groans, head lolling back against the sofa. “I would help him, but tap is one dance area I’m not an expert in.”

 

“Haven’t you ever thought of asking your boyfriend why he’s avoiding you?” Donghae asks the obvious, his tone questioning Hyuk’s intelligence.

 

Hyukjae shoves a pillow at him. “I tried.”

 

“Obviously not hard enough because here you are, sitting here annoying me with problems about your love life.”

 

“You’re in my dorm!” Hyukjae shouts, chucking another pillow at him violently.

 

Donghae catches it with a roll of his eyes. “Why don’t you surprise him?” he suggests.

 

Hyukjae eyes him. “With what?”

 

Donghae groans loudly, burying his face into the pillow. “I am not helping you with this!”

 

Hyukjae frantically scoots closer. “No, come on, you have an idea, so tell me!”

 

Donghae buries his face deeper, head shaking. “No.”

 

Hyukjae has no qualms about pulling the male’s hair to get what he wants, so he does.

 

Donghae hisses, hand grabbing Hyukjae’s wrist to stop the tugging as he glares at the male as he tries to punch him with his other.

 

“The quicker you help, the sooner I’ll let you go,” Hyukjae sings as he avoids Donghae’s fist.

 

“Surprise him with a night of passion!” Donghae howls out as Hyukjae tighten his grip before sagging with relief has Hyukjae lets him go as he turns red and splutters.

 

“Sex isn’t the answer to everything,” Hyukjae hisses.

 

“When was the last time you two fucked?” Donghae asks bluntly, causing Hyukjae to flounder at discussing this so openly without Kyuhyun’s approval.

 

Donghae shakes his head anyway. “See, you can’t even answer because it’s been ages.”

 

“Our love life is fine, thank you.” Hyukjae manages to grit out past the crippling embarrassment.

 

“Really?” Donghae drawls. “Because maybe your lover is needing just that, some loving.”

 

Hyukjae is not about to admit that he and Kyuhyun had plenty of phone sex and Skype sex whilst his stay in Japan. Their sex life is fine.

 

“I don’t know why I’m asking you,” Hyukjae shoots as he moves to stand. “You sucked when we dated.”

 

“Please,” Donghae scoffs. “You and I both know our relationship was more to do with fucking as a stress reliever than loving each other deeply as something more than mates.”

 

Hyukjae freezes at hearing the sound of the front door beeping and then opening.

 

“I’m home!” Kyuhyun calls tiredly, and Hyukjae sends Donghae a threatening glare for him to keep his loose mouth shut.

 

Donghae smirks. “Kyuhyun~” he calls sweetly and Hyukjae charges at Donghae to shut him up.

 

As he and Donghae fight, he hears Kyuhyun stop to watch them.

 

“Do I even want to know?” Kyuhyun asks, amused.

 

Hyukjae yelps as Donghae manages to shove him away from him and off the sofa. “You okay?” Donghae pants, rising fast to approach Kyuhyun.

 

Hyukjae struggles with his limbs in an attempt to stop his friend.

 

“Yeah?” Kyuhyun answers hesitantly, caught by surprise at the sudden care.

 

“You can say if you want something,” Donghae assures him, and Hyukjae swears as he trips over the rug.

 

Kyuhyun sends him an amused look. “Need a hand?”

 

“I think Hyukjae wants to ask you that-”

 

 "Ignore him,” he pants as he shoves Donghae away so he can welcome his boyfriend properly.

 

Kyuhyun laughs a little as he accepts the embrace, and Hyukjae greedily inhales the male’s scent, haven’t been able to get this close to him in _days_.

 

“You would think I’d have become immune to the both of you being weirdos with each other,” Kyuhyun comments as he moves to leave, breaking the too short embrace.

 

“What are you doing?” Hyukjae pouts and links their hands together so Kyuhyun’s forced to either take him along or stay put.

 

He stays put, eyeing their hands with a arched eyebrow. “To get changed?” Kyuhyun says slowly as he looks up. “I stink.”

 

Hyukjae disagrees, Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, and Donghae gags.

 

Both him and Kyuhyun give the other male a glare. “Isn’t it time for you to leave?” Hyukjae growls out at Donghae as Kyuhyun tries to worm his way away from him.

 

Donghae watches the next minute or so, completely amused as Kyuhyun has to deal with a clingy Hyukjae as he inches closer to the bathroom.

 

“Seriously!” Kyuhyun eventually snaps, frustrated and flustered from the attention. “I’m only going to shower, not run away!”

 

Hyukjae pouts but unwillingly lets his boyfriend go. As Kyuhyun disappears into the bathroom, Donghae starts to snigger.

 

“You’re hopeless.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Any normal person will be like, ‘babe, we hardly spend any time with each other, is everything cool?’” Donghae comments loudly and he and Hyukjae start to dance around the furniture as Hyukjae sends him a murderous look, chasing him.

 

“Lee Donghae, get-”

 

“But what do you do? Cling to him and practically smoother the poor kid,” Donghae continues to poke fun and runs as Hyukjae burst into speed to hurt him.

 

Hearing the bathroom door open again, Donghae races for his salvation.

 

“Hyung, what the hell!” Kyuhyun squeaks out as he roughly pushed back inside as Donghae shuts the door behind them, locking it again and laughing as Hyukjae starts to hammer on the door.

 

“I’ll let you out in a minute,” Donghae promises as he rests against the door, ignoring his best friend’s threats. “We need to have a chat.”

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow at that and rests against the sink as he finishes off cleaning his face with a clean towel. “What about?” he questions.

 

“Are you going off Hyuk?”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, stunned. “What?”

 

Donghae shrugs. “You seem to be avoiding him lately.”

 

Kyuhyun lets out a sigh as he shakes his head, hiding his face as he rubs it clean. “I’m just busy,” he says from behind his shield.

 

“Now say that without hiding your face.”

 

Kyuhyun gives him an annoyed look and does so. “Can you leave now? I would like to have a shower sometime tonight.”

 

Donghae moves to block Kyuhyun’s attempt to unlock the door, startling him. “Donghae-”

 

“Is it because of Japan?” Donghae questions quietly, so if Hyukjae is eavesdropping he can’t hear.

 

Kyuhyun frowns. “No.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Donghae pushes.

 

“I told you-”

 

 “I can read you like a book, Kyuhyun,” Donghae warns him softly. “I always have been able to, so when you try to lie to my face, I can pick on it straight away.”

 

Kyuhyun looks away, cheeks pink. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

 

“Hey...” Donghae coaxes gently, catching his gaze again. “A problem shared is a problem halved,” he tells him.

 

Kyuhyun sighs as he moves back over to the sink, dumping the face towel on the side of it. “I just...” he begins, but pauses to chew his lip.

 

Donghae slips closer so he doesn’t have to speak so loud. “Want me to just ask and you can nod or shake your head if I’m on the right track?”

 

Kyuhyun nods, relief flooding through him.

 

“Do you doubt his feelings for you?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head.

 

“Do you...doubt your feelings for him?”

 

Another shake of his head, this time more vigorous.

 

Donghae crosses his arms. “Sex?”

 

Kyuhyun’s face turns a sharp red, and after a pause, he nods stiffly.

 

Donghae needs to start charging for his wisdom.

 

Donghae shuffles closer, amused to see his maknae looking so shy. “Not enough of it?”

 

Kyuhyun’s face turns a deeper shade of red and he glares at Donghae.

 

Donghae holds his hands up in defence, but he can’t get rid of his grin. “Is that a yes or a no?”

 

Kyuhyun forces a nod.

 

Donghae should definitely start charging for relationship advice.

 

“Want more and to spice things up?” he smirks.

 

Kyuhyun nods, his expression wary at catching Donghae’s smirk.

 

“I don’t like that smirk,” Kyuhyun states stiffly, and Donghae grins.

 

“Learn to love it because I’m about to help you out,” Donghae coos and Kyuhyun splutters as Donghae suddenly pinches his cheeks. “Don’t worry, hyung will help you, Kyuhyunnie~”

 

Kyuhyun starts to smack him, demanding for him to get out.

 

Donghae ignores the violence and promises his maknae he’ll be back with ideas for Kyuhyun, who turns red in the face this time with temper as well as embarrassment.

 

Donghae leaves the bathroom to escape and bumps into another pissed off male.

 

“See you at practise tomorrow,” he grins as he claps his mate on the shoulder, ignoring the demands for him to tell Hyukjae what he and Kyuhyun had talked about.

 

He spends the rest of the night plotting and bugging Kyuhyun with text messages until he finally gets a response which further helped with his plotting, but didn’t help Kyuhyun with his mortification.

 

Donghae will rectify that tomorrow when he tells Kyuhyun his plans.

 

 

 

“I told you to drop it,” Kyuhyun grumbles from his bedroom door, and Donghae waves him to come inside quickly.

 

“Shut it properly,” he orders, distracted as he works on his laptop.

 

Kyuhyun does as he’s told and comes to sit by him on his bed. “Why couldn’t...what the fuck is that.”

 

Donghae grins at Kyuhyun’s shocked whisper and pulls back to allow him to have a closer look. “My plan.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, defiant. “No.”

 

Donghae accepts the challenge, and they fall into a bickering match as Kyuhyun opposes to everything whilst Donghae shoves his face closer to the laptop to get him to open his eyes.

 

“You wanted excitement!”

 

“I didn’t even want to tell you!”

 

“Just open your eyes and look at it.”

 

“Hell no!”

 

Donghae accidently tugs on Kyuhyun’s hair in his attempt to get the male to look and freezes at the sound Kyuhyun makes.

 

Both of them stay silent, but both are replying that barely audible moan.

 

Kyuhyun peeks up at him, Donghae hand still in his hair. “Don’t-”

 

Donghae does it again, tugs gently down on the handful he’s holding, and Kyuhyun hisses, his eyes changing.

 

“You’re arguing with me and yet you have the perfect kink to go with it,” Donghae chuckles quietly, and let’s go of Kyuhyun who avoids looking at him.

 

But he does look at the laptop screen, and Donghae grins at winning.

 

“....How do we know he’ll even be into that?” Kyuhyun whispers, unsure, and Donghae drapes an arm around his maknae’s shoulders.

 

“Have you forgotten he went through a huge porn phase years ago?” Donghae teases, and Kyuhyun shoves him at the reminder. “He’ll like it,” Donghae reassures confidently.

 

Kyuhyun scoffs. “We’ll change a few things, but if he doesn’t, watch your back,” he warns, eyeing him firmly.

 

Donghae grins. “And if it works, I want paying.”

 

Kyuhyun shoves him properly at that, the laptop falling onto the bed as he hits Donghae, both of them back to fighting as Kyuhyun threatens Donghae with the fans if his big mouth goes wandering.

 

All systems go; the plan has been given the green light.

 

 

 

Turns out Donghae’s ‘brilliant’ plan, wasn’t so brilliant.

 

“How could you screw it up?!” Donghae hisses down the phone.

 

“Donghae, shut up, I need you to come to the dorm and help me.”

 

Donghae looks around the filming set of his new drama. “Yeah...I can’t.”

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing turns harsher. “Donghae...” he growls out threatening, and Donghae swallows, knowing he’s already signed his death now he’s pissed off the maknae too far.

 

“I’m filming!” he defends.

 

“I couldn’t give fuck what you’re doing!” Kyuhyun shouts. “You got me stuck in this mess; you’re going to get me out of it!”

 

Donghae chews on his lip as Kyuhyun hangs up on him.

 

Then he gets a _fantastic_ idea.

 

Getting the male’s contact up, Donghae’s grinning to himself as he waits for the person to answer.

 

“Where are you?” he demands straightaway, cutting over the greeting.

 

“...on my way home?” Hyukjae says cautiously. “Why? What’s happened?”

 

As Donghae spins the perfect story, he mentally pats himself on the back for a job well done as Hyukjae hangs up on him before he even has the chance to finish.

 

 

 

Hurrying into the dorm, Hyukjae listens and catches the sound of a door slamming shut immediately.

 

“Kyu?” Hyukjae calls out in worry, dropping his bag in the living room and jogging for his boyfriend’s room.

 

“Why are you home so early?!” he hears Kyuhyun whine in complaint, and Hyukjae tugs on the locked door, not liking how secretive his boyfriend is being.

 

“Open the door,” Hyukjae orders lightly, and Kyuhyun mumbles out a no.

 

Hyukjae shoves his shoulder against it, and Kyuhyun bangs from the other side for him to stop it.

 

“You’re going to break your shoulder, idiot!”

 

“Then stop hiding and let me in!”

 

“I’m not hiding!”

 

“Then what would you call this?” Hyukjae snaps out.

 

“Dramatic!”

 

Hyukjae shoves away from the door, finally having enough now.

 

“Fine then,” Hyukjae hisses loudly. “I’ll see you later.”

 

As he turns to leave, he hears Kyuhyun call his name, but he ignores it and leaves the dorm.

 

He loved his boyfriend, but it was getting too much now.

 

Donghae had told him Kyuhyun wasn’t feeling too well and was home alone, so he had raced home as quickly as he could, hurt and worried that his boyfriend hadn’t contacted _him_ about it.

 

But seeing how Kyuhyun is avoiding him, again, Hyukjae just had enough.

 

He was tired of trying to show Kyuhyun just how much he adores him, only to be met with distance.

 

If he means anything to Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun will start to show it now Hyukjae’s decided to put distance of his own between them.

 

 

 

Donghae was hiding from him.

 

Ryeowook eyed him warily as he stormed into the kitchen, again. “Where is he?” Kyuhyun seethes.

 

“I’m not his keeper,” Ryeowook states. “What has Hae done now?”

 

“I’m going to ask the fans,” Kyuhyun continues to seethe, phone in hand already, and Ryeowook races after him to stop him from causing carnage on Twitter.

 

As the two younger members argue, the culprit arrives home and tries to quickly leave when he spies Kyuhyun.

 

Ryeowook watches Kyuhyun races after Donghae through the front door of the apartment, utterly confused to what the hell is happening.

 

 

 

“Ow!” Donghae cries out, huddled against the wall next to the elevator, shielding himself from the pissed off maknae currently smacking him.

 

“Hyukjae isn’t speaking to me!” Kyuhyun snarls, and Donghae tries to catch his wrists to calm him down. “What the hell did you say to him?!”

 

“Nothing!” Donghae defends himself and succeeds in grabbing Kyuhyun’s wrists, holding them at his sides. “Will you calm down!”

 

Kyuhyun yanks and pulls. “This is all your fault!”

 

“You two need better communication!”

 

“We were fine until you stuck your nose in!”

 

Donghae tugs Kyuhyun out of the way as the sound of the elevator arriving and Kyuhyun huffs as he shoved to wall beside him, his wrists still caught as Donghae blocks him from trying to move again.

 

“You were all for the idea,” Donghae reminds him, and fumbles as Kyuhyun breaks his grip on him.

 

Kyuhyun shoves him hard and Donghae goes flying, just as the doors open to reveal Hyukjae and Shindong.

 

“Hyuk!” Kyuhyun squeaks in surprise, and Donghae’s stomach drops at the suspicious look Hyukjae gives him as he ignores them both as he walks past them.

 

“Hyuk!” Donghae shouts, and sighs when his mate ignores him.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Shindong mutters, eyeing them both.

 

“Nothing,” they both say at the same time, and Kyuhyun glares at Donghae before brushing past Shindong to use the elevator.

 

“Shouldn’t you go and sort it out?!” Donghae shouts and Kyuhyun shrugs as he steps inside.

 

“He’s the one ignoring me,” Kyuhyun states, and the doors shut.

 

Donghae groans out loud with frustration, ignoring Shindong’s growing look of confusion.

 

“Don’t ask,” Donghae mumbles as he drags his feet back to the apartment.

 

“You and Kyuhyun done fighting?” Ryeowook asks the second he enters, and Donghae tenses under Hyukjae’s growing suspicious glare.

 

“Why are you two fighting?” His friend demands, and Ryeowook edges away from them uneasily.

 

“Why are you ignoring Kyuhyun?” Donghae shoots back.

 

“None of your business,” Hyukjae grits out and Donghae laughs.

 

“You may want to tell that to Kyuhyun,” he stupidly comments, and immediately wants to smack himself for the slip up.

 

“Hyuk...” Donghae calls softly, reaching out to stop his mate.

 

Hyukjae yanks away from him and leaves.

 

“Remind me to run the next time someone asks me for advice,” Donghae mumbles as the door slams shut.

 

 

 

The atmosphere between him and Hyukjae is unmissable.

 

As they checked in for the flight to China for the Best of Best concert, Kyuhyun wished he wore his sunglasses today so he could secretly watch Hyukjae.

 

The male was strangely quiet this morning when they got ready in the dorm, had even skipped breakfast when he would usually take it with him to the van if he didn’t have the time to eat it then and there.

 

Discreetly looking over, Kyuhyun’s jaw tightens as Donghae plays with Hyukjae, trying to get him to smile.

 

Looks like he wasn’t the only one worried.

 

One the plane, Kyuhyun sat behind and across from where Hyukjae and the manager sat.

 

He spent the flight entirely focused on the male who was silent and unmoving.

 

 

 

Hyukjae felt like he was about to pass out.

 

The heat wasn’t helping either.

 

Panting more than he normally would as he gets into formation, Hyukjae focuses on the song and not on how light headed he feels and how tight his chest is so that he can hardly breathe.

 

When the song came to an end and they moved to line up so introduce themselves to the audience, Hyukjae had to turn away to compose himself, to force himself to remain standing as he lightly dabbed at his damp face with the sleeve of his suit.

 

As Zhou Mi took over the Chinese introductions, Hyukjae turned back, grin in place, and waited his turn to speak.

 

When it came time for him to speak and talk a little with the fans, Hyukjae could feel the sweat run down his face, soaking the front of his unstyled hair since he had been too queasy to sit in one place and have a bunch of people fuss around him.

 

As he continued to speak, someone came at him a towel and began to dab away the sweat on his temples. Peeking to see who, Hyukjae’s heart skipped at seeing Kyuhyun’s concerned eyes, the rest of his face carefully masked as he cares for Hyukjae.

 

Turning back to look out at the audience, Hyukjae tries to wrap up the talking segment, all the while trying to ease the fluttering in his stomach as Kyuhyun still wipes away his sweat.

 

He manages to get through the rest of their performances, but only just.

 

 

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Kyuhyun promises, edging the door further shut as he tries to shoo away his members and manager.

 

“If he’s no better tomorrow, I am dragging him to the doctors,” their manager warns loudly so Hyukjae can hear.

 

Kyuhyun agrees and finally manages to shut the door.

 

Sighing, he turns around to see the sick male lying bundled up in bed with a damp flannel on his forehead.

 

“This really isn’t necessary,” Hyukjae mumbles weakly from his bed, and Kyuhyun ignores it as he moves back to fuss over him.

 

“You should have said,” he rebukes him softly, pulling down the blanket a little so he doesn’t overheat.

 

“It’s just a twenty-four bug,” Hyukjae defends miserably, eyes shut.

 

“And you thought you would work it out of your system.”

 

Hyukjae mumbles something that sounds like for Kyuhyun to be stop being smart and Kyuhyun gently pokes his nose for the comment.

 

“Rest, old man.” Kyuhyun murmurs affectionately, hand stroking through his hair gently to lull him off to sleep.

 

Hyukjae looks up at him and he smiles. “You’ll get it if you stay.”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs. “Go to sleep.”

 

“You should go and rest yourself,” Hyukjae whispers, sighing as he relaxes from Kyuhyun’s soothing touch.

 

“I will.” Kyuhyun says and again prods his nose. “Sleep.”

 

Hyukjae smile turns soft. “Sorry,” he murmurs, eyes shutting, unable to fight the pull any longer.

 

Kyuhyun leans down and gently places a kiss to his cheek, and watches as Hyukjae’s breathing evens out, his body relaxed with sleep.

 

Kyuhyun stays for a while, content to stroking his boyfriend’s hair and changing the wet cloth when it got too warm.

 

He wakes up to the feeling of someone stroking his own hair, and looks up to see Hyukjae staring down at him.

 

“Silly maknae,” Hyukjae fondly scolds as Kyuhyun’s back sings with aches and pains from the way he’s been sleeping.

 

Kyuhyun smiles and shuts his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

 

He doesn’t get the bug.

 

 

 

Things between him and Kyuhyun do get better. Both start to speak again, to touch, sly little kisses here and random hugs there, it felt like they were back in the beginning stages of them dating.

 

But something that still hadn’t been dealt with was the tension between Kyuhyun and Donghae.

 

“What happened for you two to fall out?” Hyukjae questions one day, cornering Kyuhyun in his room as he prepares for another tap practise.

 

Kyuhyun blinks at him, confused. “Who have I fallen out with?”

 

“Donghae.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns, stuffing his towel harder into his bag. “He’s not my favourite person at the moment, but we haven’t fallen out.”

 

Hyukjae leans against the door. “He’s one of your faves though, and you guys never fall out for this long.”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs. “What time will you be picking me up?”

 

Hyukjae frowns at his boyfriend’s not-so-subtle attempt to change the topic. “Just text me and I’ll come and get you.”

 

Kyuhyun nods as he heaves the bag onto his shoulder. “I’ll see you later then,” he smiles as he moves to leave.

 

Hyukjae stops him and gently tugs him in for a goodbye kiss, his heart hammering in his chest as Kyuhyun eagerly kisses back.

 

Hyukjae smiles as Kyuhyun pushes him against the door, deepening the kiss and moaning softly as Hyukjae briefly nibbles on his lower lip.

 

“I need to go,” Kyuhyun groans out unwillingly as Hyukjae’s hands roam his body, bringing him closer.

 

Hyukjae presses a kiss to his lips again. “We’ll be quick.”

 

Kyuhyun snorts at that, kissing him back.

 

Hyukjae distracts Kyuhyun with his mouth as his hands slip low, beneath the younger male’s t-shirt.

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing hitches in surprise at Hyukjae’s touch against his stomach and pulls back. “Hyuk...”

 

“We’ll be five minutes, max,” Hyukjae purrs coyly as his hands snake up, and Kyuhyun’s bag drops off his shoulder as Hyukjae’s finger runs around his sensitive nipple.

 

“I can’t,” Kyuhyun whines weakly, clutching at Hyukjae’s hand under his top.

 

Hyukjae kisses Kyuhyun’s jaw, smiling at Kyuhyun swallowing as he moves down to kiss the male’s neck.

 

Kyuhyun clutches at him, breathing a little quicker. “D-don’t...”

 

Hyukjae lightly drags his nail over the nub, causing Kyuhyun to gasp and arch against him as he focuses on a spot on Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

A sudden knock on the door against Hyukjae’s back kills the moment and has Kyuhyun tensing up.

 

“Kyuhyun?” their manager calls out. “You’re going to be late.”

 

Kyuhyun shouts out he’s coming, to which Hyukjae sulkily comments he isn’t and gets a playful shove for the crude comment.

 

“I’ll text you,” Kyuhyun whispers, kissing him goodbye quickly, and Hyukjae’s left alone as Kyuhyun leaves him.

 

Following slowly after them, Kyuhyun waves goodbye before disappearing from sight, the door locking behind him.

 

“Cockblocked?” Hyukjae jumps at the sound of Donghae’s amused voice and spins to see the male coming out of Sungmin’s room.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hyukjae grumbles out, walking away from him and into the living room.

 

“No one is home downstairs,” Donghae says as he sits down beside him. “So how long has it been now?”

 

Hyukjae ignores him and turns the tv on.

 

“I bet your hand is sore,” Donghae mumbles, purposely loud enough for him to hear.

 

Hyukjae moves to smack him, but pauses as he remembers.

 

“You know,” he states randomly, confusing the male.

 

“I know...what?” Donghae repeats.

 

Hyukjae smacks him hard, making Donghae cry out in confusion and pain. “You know about my sex life!”

 

Donghae stills. “Oh.”

 

“What did Kyuhyun tell you?” He demands, shuffling closer to the wary male.

 

“Hit me again and I’ll hit you back,” Donghae warns, pointing at him.

 

“Is this why you two fell out?” Hyukjae continues to question, ignoring the warning.

 

“We haven’t fallen out,” Donghae sniffs defensively. “He just didn’t like my idea after going through with it.”

 

Hyukjae feels his jaw drop. “What idea?!” he splutters, thinking of all sorts now.

 

Donghae smirks. “It was a good one too,” he praises himself. “Too bad Kyu got cold feet and hid it.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“No point now.”

 

Hyukjae moves to poke his sides and Donghae slaps the hand away. “Don’t you dare-”

 

Hyukjae starts to tickle him, ignoring the punches as Donghae screams out with laughter as he tries to escape.

 

As they end up on the floor, Sungmin pokes his head around the corner to give them judging looks. “Can you torture him in silence, Hyuk?”

 

Donghae pleads mercy and Hyukjae stops, panting softly as Donghae gives him a betrayed look.

 

“Come on,” he nudges. “Tell me.”

 

“He wanted sex to be more exciting and new,” Donghae bluntly reveals, and Hyukjae’s face burns with mortification as he continues. “So I suggested role play.”

 

Hyukjae shuffles back onto the sofa fast as Sungmin leaves them, cackling.

 

“You... _oh my god_ ,” Hyukjae whispers as he stares at his best friend who is grinning on the floor.

 

“Knew you would like that,” Donghae says smugly.

 

Hyukjae’s face burns further at that. “So he...backed out?” he repeats.

 

Donghae nods. “It’s why I rang you to get your ass home fast so you could catch him.”

 

Hyukjae remembers that day and whines in disappointment of missing such an opportunity. “No wonder he refused to come out of his room!”

 

Donghae nods. “Then when you went into a huff with him, he blamed me.”

 

Hyukjae sags against the sofa. “But we’re fine now,” he mutters. “You two should be fine.”

 

Donghae gets up. “You know how stubborn he can get,” Donghae reminds him. “He’ll not apologise until I do, which I won’t because I merely only tried to help.”

 

Hyukjae sighs. “I’ll sort it,” he promises.

 

“Yeah well, I’m not ever helping you two again,” Donghae states as he moves to go to the kitchen. “Have you got anything nice in to eat? I’m starving.”

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes and listens to the male leave to scavenge some of their food, his mind working.

 

So Kyuhyun wanted their sex life to become more exciting?

 

Hyukjae grins.

 

He can do that.

 

 

 

Getting into the car, Kyuhyun grins over at his boyfriend as he slams the door shut. “You were quick.”

 

“I was bored so I came earlier,” Hyukjae says as Kyuhyun fastens himself in, pulling them away from the studio he’s been working in.

 

Kyuhyun sighs, pleased to be sitting down, his feet aching. “I hate tap.”

 

Hyukjae chuckles. “You’ll get used to it.”

 

Kyuhyun relaxes further against the seat, looking out of the window as they get caught in traffic.

 

“Hungry?” Hyukjae asks lightly, and Kyuhyun glances over at him to see him looking out of the window too, eyeing up possible places to eat.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach growls, and Hyukjae sniggers.

 

“I’m not in the mood for moving though,” Kyuhyun whines, and Hyukjae nods as he indicates to go left.

 

“Fast food it is,” Hyukjae decides as they drive, and Kyuhyun recognises the area.

 

As Hyukjae enters the drive-thru of a McDonald’s, Kyuhyun stomach growls louder with the promise of greasy food.

 

Food bought and collected, Hyukjae drives them off again.

 

It takes Kyuhyun awhile to notice they’re not heading in the direction of home. “Where are we going?” he asks as he holds out a chip for Hyukjae to eat.

 

Hyukjae takes the chip with his mouth and chews on it as he speaks, “to find somewhere to park.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns, hand digging for another chip. “Then it makes more sense to go home.”

 

Hyukjae shakes his head as he exits off the highway, leading them further away. “It’s a nice night so we’re staying out longer.”

 

Kyuhyun whines in complaint. “I want to shower and sleep,” he complains, and Hyukjae ignores him.

 

So Kyuhyun hoards the food.

 

By the time they reach their destination, the food is lukewarm and Kyuhyun is irritated.

 

“You’re so hard to please,” Hyukjae laughs as he kills the engine, the light from the nearby lamppost on the hill that’s overlooking most of Seoul just enough to light inside.

 

“This is a corny spot for teenagers,” Kyuhyun remarks as he continues to hoard the food.

 

“It’s a nice romantic view,” Hyukjae corrects, and succeeds in getting the paper bag from him.

 

Kyuhyun begs to differ as he eyes the empty area. “If it was romantic it would be more popular,” he states.

 

Hyukjae ignores him in favour of eating his share of the food.

 

Kyuhyun huffs to himself, but gazes out of the window, not wanting to admit that the silence up here as well as the emptiness was nice, soothing almost.

 

When Hyukjae finishes, he leaves to bin the rubbish in one of the bins a little ways from them.

 

Kyuhyun reaches over and locks him out, just to amuse himself.

 

As Hyukjae orders for him to let him back inside, Kyuhyun pretends he can’t hear, relaxing as he shuts his eyes.

 

“Kyuhyun....someone’s coming,” he hears Hyukjae hiss frantically and he peeks open his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

 

At seeing two cars follow each other past them, Kyuhyun nearly breaks the door handle to let in his boyfriend.

 

“You little-” Hyukjae moves to get revenge but Kyuhyun shushes him as he turns in his seat to look out of the back window, eyeing the two cars that park further down the road from them.

 

“We should go,” he whispers.

 

“Why?” Hyukjae asks, looking back as well. “They’re not going to be able to see who we are through the black tint.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, a shiver running down his spine the longer he watches. “It seems sketchy.”

 

Hyukjae laughs at that. “Relax,” he eases, and Kyuhyun glares at him.

 

“They could be murderers,” Kyuhyun hisses. “They could be plotting their-”

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes and nods back at the cars. “Reign in that imagination,” he chuckles. “They’re just having fun.”

 

“Fun?” Kyuhyun echoes in disbelief. “What kind of fun could....”

 

Hyukjae grins smugly as Kyuhyun trails off, his cheeks burning.

 

“No way,” Kyuhyun chokes out.

 

Hyukjae looks back. “Oh I think so,” he says, and Kyuhyun turns back only to squeak in shock at seeing movement going on inside one of the cars.

 

“W-we need to go,” Kyuhyun stutters, and Hyukjae laughs again as he tries to hurry him to start the car.

 

“Just ignore them and they’ll ignore us,” Hyukjae soothes, ignoring and slapping Kyuhyun’s hands away from the ignition.

 

Kyuhyun gawps at him. “I am not sitting here whilst knowing they’re...they’re...”

 

“They’re what?” Hyukjae smirks, leaning close to brush Kyuhyun’s messed up bangs straight.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, heart lurching. “You know what!”

 

Hyukjae shakes his head, the look of innocence gracing his face.

 

Kyuhyun wants it gone.

 

“What are they doing, Kyuhyun?” Hyukjae repeats, his finger trailing from his fringe and down the side of his face.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart skitters, tummy fluttering as he feels nerves flood through him. “You totally planned this,” he accuses in a soft whisper.

 

Hyukjae grins. “Maybe.”

 

Heat races through Kyuhyun at the admission. “Oh my god,” he breathes out as Hyukjae shuffles closer, leaning on his seat so he can give Kyuhyun a sweet chaste kiss.

 

Kyuhyun chases after him, wanting more, and Hyukjae chuckles as he stops him.

 

“Not enough room,” he murmurs, and Kyuhyun breathes a little fast as Hyukjae gives him another brief kiss before easily slipping from the driver’s seat and into the back.

 

Kyuhyun feels torn. He wants to follow, to see where things will go, but rationality begs him not to.

 

Hyukjae smiles at him reassuringly from where he’s waiting. “No one can see in,” he reminds him.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the cramped space. “I’m tall,” he points out. “I have enough aches to begin with.”

 

“Will you just come back here and at least test it?” Hyukjae laughs, and Kyuhyun orders for him to look away as he tries to put his lanky body into the back seat.

 

He ends up falling half onto Hyukjae – who had been expecting it – and half onto the seat.

 

As he flies off Hyukjae’s lap and presses against the car door, Kyuhyun pants slightly as Hyukjae shuffles closer, spreading his legs open and placing one of them onto the floor, his other on the seat, knee bent.

 

“Oh god,” Kyuhyun whispers as his boyfriend comes close, his hands feeling Kyuhyun’s body before he moves to cage him a little, leaning over Kyuhyun as he sits on his knees, a hand holding him steady on the back of the seat, the other moving to gently grasp Kyuhyun’s jaw.

 

Kyuhyun whines into the kiss, clutching at Hyukjae as the older male leads him through this with a confidence he never expected.

 

It kinda turns him on further, that heat inside of him smouldering low in his stomach.

 

As they get engrossed into the kiss, Kyuhyun feels Hyukjae’s hand move from his jaw and down to his t-shirt’s collar.

 

He moans in satisfaction as Hyukjae drops his head, angling his neck so his boyfriend can play with his neck properly.

 

He ends up sitting higher, away from the door so that Hyukjae isn’t straining so much, and gets a nice little reward nip that sends Kyuhyun dizzy with need, hands grabbing the hoodie Hyukjae was wearing.

 

“Off,” Kyuhyun pants the order, and moans out in delight as he feels Hyukjae’s mouth suck at him, the suction an erotic feeling that has Kyuhyun arching up to Hyukjae, clinging to him.

 

As Hyukjae loses himself in kissing and sucking Kyuhyun’s neck, the more he’s pushing Kyuhyun’s desire and want higher.

 

When Kyuhyun starts making little desperate noises, he forces Hyukjae from his sensitive neck and kisses him, needing more, needing to have more of Hyukjae.

 

Hyukjae groans into the kiss when Kyuhyun’s hands slip down and under his hoodie to touch his toned abs, to feel him before settling onto his lower back, nails digging in as Kyuhyun demands more, pushing up against him.

 

Hyukjae breaks the kiss and drags Kyuhyun to follow him as he sits down, making the younger male straddle him.

 

But both of them end up laughing when Kyuhyun’s height makes it so he smacks his head on the roof.

 

“Okay, bad idea,” Kyuhyun whines, but shuts up when Hyukjae pulls him down for a kiss, and he finds he doesn’t mind having to bend so much if it means he can have Hyukjae’s hands tightly gripping his hips to press him close.

 

Kyuhyun whimpers into the kiss at the barest brush against the hard bulge he feels against him, and is thankful he was wearing sweats like Hyukjae.

 

“How is this even going to work?” he murmurs as he kisses Hyukjae distractedly, his hands moving through the male’s short brown hair.

 

He gasps as Hyukjae forces him to move, making him rock against him, teasing them both as they feel just how hard the other has gotten in a short space of time.

 

Kyuhyun’s slammed with the sudden urge to ride Hyukjae like this, in this crapped and very vulnerable, public place.

 

He moans from the images he thinks up at the idea, biting down on Hyukjae’s hoodie to quieten himself as Hyukjae whispers questions.

 

“Kyu...” Hyukjae whispers thickly, and Kyuhyun peeks up at him as he stills, taking in Hyukjae’s hungry gaze. “Tell me, come on.”

 

“I want...” Kyuhyun swallows, feeling shy.

 

Hyukjae kisses him soothingly, hands cradling Kyuhyun to him.

 

Kyuhyun breaks it and whispers out what he wants before holding his breath as he hides his face in the crook of Hyukjae’s neck.

 

“Fuck,” Hyukjae moans, and it sends a shudder of pleasure down Kyuhyun’s spine at the reaction, and he peeks back to look at him.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Hyukjae murmurs, and Kyuhyun’s heartbeat pounds loud enough to hear in his ears.

 

As Hyukjae moves Kyuhyun off him enough so that they can push down their pants enough - Kyuhyun’s coming off all together due to their haste - Kyuhyun self-consciously looks around them as Hyukjae produces a small bottle of lube from the storage on back of the driver’s seat.

 

Satisfied they’re not drawing attention, Kyuhyun relaxes, and becomes lost in the moment as he and Hyukjae work with each to get him prepared properly and quickly.

 

By the time he is, both are sweating, the car boiling hot as Kyuhyun slowly sinks down onto Hyukjae’s thick length.

 

Kyuhyun almost knocks himself out if it wasn’t for Hyukjae quickly grabbing his hair and tugging him down to swallow his moan, moaning himself as he holds onto Kyuhyun’s thigh as Kyuhyun takes him in.

 

As they both pant, Kyuhyun decides not to wait and instead goes straight into it, making Hyukjae hiss as he starts to move slowly.

 

Kyuhyun pulls down the collar of Hyukjae’s hoodie as far it’ll go and lavishes the neck with his mark, kissing and biting him as he moves faster, chasing the delicious feeling of being filled and fucked deeply.

 

Hyukjae starts to aid him, making him bounce faster, deeper, and both cry out as the sensations get to them, as well as the fact it’s been too long since they last had sex.

 

Kyuhyun clutches at Hyukjae’s shoulders, riding him faster, more desperately as that ache inside of him builds, tempting him with the sweet promise of release.

 

Hyukjae begins to moan, his finger’s digging in tighter into his thigh, his other hand leaving Kyuhyun’s hair to stroke him, causing him to clench around him due to the stimulation.

 

Kyuhyun comes too soon, despite begging Hyukjae to stop, to savour it more, but his boyfriend was relentless, watching him come undone with half lidded eyes as Kyuhyun loses himself to the pleasure. 

 

Kyuhyun slowly rocks as he comes down as he feels Hyukjae bite his shoulder as he comes too, jerking into him as he moans.

 

The car stinks of them and sex, and Kyuhyun inhales the smell greedily as he snuggles against Hyukjae, smiling as the male idly strokes up and down his spine as he presses kisses against Kyuhyun’s temple.

 

“Too quick,” Kyuhyun mumbles, and Hyukjae snorts with laughter.

 

“Then let’s get home,” the male purrs suggestively, and Kyuhyun eagerly agrees, though doesn’t move straightaway, needing a minute to force his body to remember how to move.

 

When they do get home, Kyuhyun spends the night in Hyukjae’s room.

 

 

 

And come the morning, both are wearing the brightest and most lovey-dovey smiles their members have seen in a long time.

 

 

 

Donghae winks at the pair as they leave the meeting room where they had been discussing news of their comeback, and Kyuhyun finally realises just what that wink means and why the male had been looking so proud of himself.

 

He races after the older man, screaming he was going to tell the fans everything about how perverted their ‘precious Donghae’ is while Donghae cackles with laughter as they run down the corridor.

 

Hyukjae tags along after them; assuring the managers he’ll not let Kyuhyun commit murder or ruin their image.

 

Not like it wasn’t ruined enough anyway, but still, he’ll not let Kyuhyun destroy Donghae’s character with the fans.

 

As he turns the corner, he smiles at seeing Donghae holding Kyuhyun in a headlock, demanding for praise for getting him laid.

 

Hyukjae bows at the passing staff members, shaking his head as Kyuhyun shrieks with rage as he tries to stamp on Donghae’s feet.

 

Those two are back to their normal bickering selves.

 

And he and Kyuhyun are back on the right track now.

 

Hyukjae smiles as he leans against the wall.

 

Everything was back to normal.

 

 

 


End file.
